Flourish My Day
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. OneShot for Felena1971. Hermione is on a Scavenger Hunt to find out her Secret admirer is. RemusHermione ship.


Disclaimer : I own none of the Characters, Based Story. All I own is the fic I wrote, but no money is made off of it. So really it's for pure enjoyment.

Rating : M17

To : Felena1971 who requested a OneShot. I know Thirteenth.Scepter is my OneShot winner and when I get his/hers request, I will comply but this is my OneShot present/gift for Christmas to Felena. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Title : Flourish my Day!

Hermione was a 7th year student at Hogwarts. Remus had returned as a DADA teacher much to her please. But her love remained secret unknown, even to her best friends. She remained focused on her studies trying to kick out any thought of him.  
But she had to admit that at night, she imagined him touching every inch of her body which made her very wet at night sometimes bringing her to orgasm. And tonight was one of those nights. Her thoughts had once again drifted her to pure bliss of Remus and her making love all night. Her body shivered under her touch as her last thoughts of Remus brought her to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and smiling at herself. Her dream was fantastic, and her knickers were the proof of it. She looked on her bedside table for her book but noticed something unusual : a rose laid there with a note attached to it. She picked it up and read the following : _Good Morning Princess. Walk to the Room of Requirements where you will find me. Your Admirer.  
_Hermione frowned : who could send her this note? This had awoken her curiosity. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She got dressed and made her way to the Room of Requirements. As she arrived in front of the Room, she took a deep breath. She did not know why she was so anxious but she was. As she entered the room, it was empty.

"Hello?" She said softly. "Anybody here?"

But there was no answer, simply a table with a white box and another note. She approached it and took the note : _If you are reading this, then you have followed my instructions. Sorry you were too slow and missed me. Meet me in the Library, in the restricted area. Don't forget the white box.  
_Hermione took the white box and peaked in. It was a platinum necklace with a Moon shaped pendant. She gasped at how beautiful it was. She closed the box and made her way to the library, totally forgetting about breakfast. She was too keen in finding who her Admirer was.

She arrived at the Library and once again took a deep breath. She discreetly entered the Restricted area and found nobody there. She frowned but saw yet another box on a nearby table with a note. She huffed in frustration. She took the note and read it : _Don't be upset! You'll soon find out who I am… Relax love! Once again don't forget the box, it's important. Your next step awaits you in the Gryffindor Common room. _Hermione was surprised that the note told her to relax. This only increased her frustration. She opened the box and took the clothing out of it. It was a beautiful thin strapped black dress. She was wondering where this was going but replaced the dress back in it's box and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Once she arrived in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting there looking at her questionably.

"Where were you?" Harry asked worried. "You weren't at breakfast."

"Sorry I had a few things to do…" She looked around the common room but did not notice anything abnormal.

"Looking for this?" Ron asked showing her the box with the note. Hermione's eyes narrowed and glared at him. "Don't worry we did not open it nor read the note."

She took the box from his hands and ran upstairs to her dormitory. She sat on her bed and took a deep breath. She unfolded the note and read it : _Go to Great Hall where you will find your last clue, wait until Lunch has gone by. It will be waiting on the Teacher's table around 2.30pm_. That's all it said. She opened the box and saw a pair of high heel black shoes. She left all the gifts on her bed and made her way back to the common room. She looked at the clock and noticed it was only 9am. She grunted in disappointment.

She decided to pass time by going to the Library again and reading. She read silently until she noticed it was time for lunch. She made her way to the Great Hall where she took a seat and had lunch. She kept looking up to the Teacher's table to see who would place that last clue. But nobody came. She was frustrated, but yet not knowing who this person was excited her. Once she was done with lunch, she walked with Harry and Ron back to the common room.

And at 2.30pm, she went back to the Great Hall. It was empty. Nobody was there. She walked up silently to the Teacher's table where a white box awaited her and a note. She swallowed hard wondering what this last clue would be. She walked back through the Great Hall when she heard someone clear their throat. Her stomach sunk as fear took over. She turned around and saw Professor Snape glaring at her.

"Miss Granger what are you doing her ?" He sneered.

"I was getting something for myself. Now if you'll excuse me…" She turned on her heels and made her way out as she heard Snape mumble something of how much of an insufferable know-it-all she was.

She walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and up to her dorm. She sat and took a deep breath. She unfolded the last clue and it read : _Meet me at the Three Broomstick tonight. 8pm. Wear everything you were given today._Hermione opened the last box which made her eyes widen and her face blush. It was a set of black bra and panties with beautiful lace. She looked at the sizes and was surprised that it was the right size. Whoever this person was had a great sense of observation.

So Hermione got dressed with her undergarments, her black dress, her necklace and black shoes. She took her handbag, and secretly exited Hogwarts. She took a carriage to Hogsmeade while holding the rose in her hands. _What am I doing? What if it's a trap? _She thought having second thoughts of this whole situation. Then the carriage came to a halt and she stepped out. She had her wand if anything would go wrong. She walked to the Three Broomsticks and walked it. It was dark, barely filled with people. She looked at her watch and she was right on time.

"Miss Granger am I right?" Madam Rosmerta asked smiling. Hermione nodded nervously. "Follow me."

Hermione followed her and she took her into the back of the bar : a place Hermione wasn't aware existed. She saw a few couples sitting and then she stopped in front of the table.

"Here you are! Enjoy your dinner!" She smiled at Hermione and walked away. Hermione watched her leave and then she turned to the empty table. She took a seat and was now extremely nervous. She fidgeted on her seat. And then a shadow harbored the table. She looked up and saw green eyes peering down.

"Remus?" She said breahtless, as though she forgot to breath.

"Hello Hermione…" He said smiling sitting across from her. "I'm glad you came."

Hermione was in utter shock and yet she remembered the undergarments she wore and blushed.

"You're probably wondering why I did all this?" She nodded silently. "I will get to that, but let's enjoy dinner shall we?" Remus was a bit uncomfortable but he had set everything up. He was going to prove to her tonight that he loved her deeply.

Hermione nodded and they ordered their dinner. They talked openly after a few minutes of silence. Once the conversation started, they could not stop. Hermione felt like she was dreaming. She hoped she would never wake up.

About two hours later, when dinner was over. He paid the waitress and stood up. He offered his arm to Hermione which she gladly took. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks and into the nearby forest. They found a bench and took a seat. Remus looked at her as if looking into her soul. Hermione blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Don't turn your eyes away from me Hermione…" He said in a sultry voice. "They are beautiful." She blushed at his comment.

"So…" She was nervous. "Whydidyouaskmetocometonight?" She asked quickly.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

She took a deep breath. "Why did you ask me to come tonight?" She asked looking into his piercing eyes.

"I wanted you…" He simply answered.

"You wanted me ?" She asked incredulous.

He approached and got as close as he could. He whispered in her ear. "Yes I want you Hermione… I want you to be mine all mine…"

Hermione shivered under his words. She looked at him and before she could say anything, he leant forward and kissed her. His lips were soft yet his kiss was demanding. She felt him lick her lips and she parted them so he could gain full access to her mouth. He slid his tongue and tasted every corner of her mouth. He was thoroughly enjoy this feeling and Hermione seemed to be enjoying too as she moaned in his heated kiss. Then it ended : both gasping for air.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Nobody has ever kissed me like that before…" She admitted, blushing at her comment.

"That's because you weren't treated like a woman." He began to kiss her collarbone. "And that is just he beginning…"

"What are you doing?" She asked moaning under his soft kisses along her neck.

"What if I said : I want to make love to you Hermione?" He said stilling trailing kisses along her neck and up to her lips.

"I would say : Take me now!" She said blushing at how confident she felt. He chuckled against her neck.

"So eager aren't you…"

"Yes! Please make me yours!" She pleaded.

He got up and offered a hand. "Then I shall comply…"

She took his hand and he pulled her flush up against his own body. He held her tightly and in a soft pop, he apparated them right outside the grounds of Hogwarts. They walked discreetly back to the castle and to his quarters.

Once they arrived in his quarters, he began kissing her passionately again while holding her steadily against him. She could clearly feel his erection harden and this just increased her arousal. He began to pull the think straps her dress down, and let the dress slide down her body. As the dress fell to the floor, it was pooled around her ankles. She took her feet out of it and toss it aside with one foot. He took a step back and looked at her in the undergarments he had bought for her. He smirked.

"Gods you are so beautiful!" He growled as he pulled her back against him.

She shivered under his touch so soft, so slow on her bare skin. She began to undress him and when one button had a hard time being opened, she gave up and ripped his shirt open. He chuckled against her neck.

"Eager to have me love…"

She moaned as an answer. He began to remove her bra and toss the unwanted object aside. He cupped her breast and began to fondle them. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin and the more she moaned, the more he was turned on. He began playing with her nipples, circling them with his tongue. She enjoyed every sensation he was giving her. Then he began to trace kisses along her body and was kneeling in front of her, he began to pull her wet knickers down while softly tracing kisses along her leg all the way down to her feet. She held herself on his shoulders as she felt herself weaken. He removed her shoes and began suckling on her toes which made her tremble. Then he went back up and kissed along her leg. He stopped and she looked down at him disappointed and whimpering. He got up and kiss her softly.

"Lay down love…" He ordered as she laid on his bed.

He knelt between her thighs parting them gently. She kissed her thigh before parting her wet folds. He began his ministrations with his tongue around her clit which made her buck her hips and arch her back. The sensation was overwhelming. She gripped Remus's hair.

"Oh Gods!" She yelped. "Remus!"

He smiled at the sound of her voice. He continued for a few more minutes and then thrust in a finger. Her head fell back and she felt tingling in the pit of her stomach. She yelped his name again while he thrust another finger. And before she knew, she saw stars all over and she climaxed around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and tasted her while licking the rest.

"You taste so good love…" He said in a husky voice as he got up and kissed her eagerly. "Did you like that love?" She nodded as she felt his hard erection at her entrance. "Well it isn't over." And with one shot, he thrust hard and deep into her which made her scream.

"Remus!" Her fists clung tight to her sheets. He was so large, the feeling was a mixture of pain and pleasure. But he did not give her a chance and pulled out and thrust back in again hard and fast. She screamed of pleasure.

"Please… Remus… More…" She pleaded. "Faster… Harder…"

"I am only obliged to comply." And so he did. He began thrusting faster and harder. "Fuck! So tight!" He said. "Gods! You feel… So good"

Each time he thrust, this would make her hiss of pain and pleasure. She was enjoying every moment, and then she began feeling that same feeling as earlier, only except more intense. Her walls began to tighten around his cock, and he could feel it.

"Oh Gods! Remus!" She screamed.

"Don't hold back Love!" He whispered in her ear. "Come for me!"

It was enough to send her over the edge as she climaxed. This was enough to send him over the edge and spill his seed inside her. He fell like a limb on her, both panting and gasping for air. He rolled over and pulled her close to him, as she laid her head on his chest : both sweating from their heated sex.

"You were wonderful…" He said softly kissing her forehead. "Thank you for this wonderful birthday gift." He added smiling at her.

"Birthday gift?! That's all I was?" She asked a bit angrily while sitting up and looking at him.

"No of course not…" He paused. "I've been wanting this for years now… I love you." He whispered and kissed her.

"I love you too Remus…" She said between kisses. They laid back down for a few minutes.

"I need to take a shower…" She said softly as she got up having a bit of trouble walking. He looked at her hungrily and licking his lower lip.

"Can I join you?" He asked with lusty eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask…" She said swaying her hips sensually.

* * *

_A/N_: There you go. Sorry I'm not good at smutty stuff lol. 


End file.
